Flames of the Soul
by LunaBell9079
Summary: What happens when you put together a curse, a necromancer, and a haunted estate? A whole lot of drama. Want to know what happens? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone! I have been trying to find something to boost my creative drive for a few months now, and I think I have finally found it! This is a story I wrote back in middle school, based in Great Britain, that I think deserves to finally be posted. Unfortunately, there is a lot of revising to be done, but seeing as how the story itself is already finished I do not think this will take too much effort.

I also want to thank everyone who has been patient with me. I know _**PDTU**_ and _**Cursed**_ have yet to be finished and I promise to get the next chapters out as soon as possible. I think revisiting a story I have already finished will motivate me to complete the others.

Thanx again to everyone for putting up with me, and I hope you enjoy _**Flames of the Soul**_.

"Flames of the Soul"

By: LunaBell

Dawn was just making its way across the sky when a car pulled up to the front gates of the Laroque Estate. The driver, a redheaded woman of around thirty-eight, looked up at the imposing façade of the building sitting proudly before her. The front lawn was beset with large, stately oaks that lined the long driveway and branched out to cover the rest of the grounds. King Louis XIV of France, as a wedding gift, built the manor itself around 1675 for his great niece, Gaia, upon her marriage to Duke Damian Laroque.

"Well, I guess we arrived before Miss Jacobs," she said as she turned to the two teens sitting in the back seat.

"This place is huge! Are you sure we can afford it, Miss Anne?" asked the young man as he starred in awe.

Anne grinned to herself as she thought of the anonymous donation their orphanage had received. The children had been informed of the twenty thousand dollars, but thus far had no knowledge that the manor was included, along with the promise of extra funds to see that it was kept up and running. "Yes, Charles, we can afford it."

Grinning, Charles turned to the girl beside him. "Isn't this awesome, Serenity? We are going to be living in a castle!"

Serenity smiled at the boy's enthusiasm and nodded. Turning back to look at the manor, no one noticed her eyes, crystal blue in color, fog over as she studied it.

Charles sighed as he looked back to Miss Anne.

It had been years since anyone had heard Serenity speak. Four years earlier, she and another young girl were placed in a foster home. The family had been approved by the orphanage to foster a few of their children due to the lack of space. Two weeks after being placed in the home the other girl, Marissa, went missing.

Ultimately, it was Serenity who found the young girl's body buried beneath the swing set in the backyard. An autopsy showed that the girl had been beaten, raped, and then strangled to death by the "father". The man, convicted of first-degree murder, received seven life sentences with no chance of parole. It was believed that Serenity had witnessed the murder, and then threatened into silence. Bruises found about her wrist, ankles, and along her back showed that she herself had been beaten. Though whether it was to keep her quiet or evidence that she was intended to share her friend's fate, no one knew.

Psychiatrists explained that Serenity, in an attempt to remain separate from the things happening to and around her, had drawn into herself. Not speaking was a kind of after effect, a safety net.

It was at this time that the second car pulled up. Rolling down the window, Anne talked briskly to the other woman before backing up to allow the other car to pull around them and through the now open gate.

Pulling up to the entrance, Serenity and Charles quickly jumped out of the car and raced up the front steps.

The new arrival laughed at the teenagers' excitement. "Well, it looks like they're ready for the tour. Hello, I am Jennifer Jacobs, and you must be Miss Anne Hopkins. It's a pleasure."

"Yes, it's nice to finally meet in person. I have been looking forward to this for weeks," Anne replied.

"Well, then I won't keep you waiting." Walking up the steps Jennifer and Anne joined the teens at the door. Pulling out a large ring of keys, Jennifer unlocked the massive double doors.

Everyone ushered inside to get their first look at what would be their new home. Nothing had prepared them for the elegance of the main foyer.

Grinning, Jennifer walked ahead then swiftly turned to the others and with a grand sweep of her arm to encompass the entire manor she stated, "Welcome to Laroque Manor, your new home!"

It took close to three hours to tour the entire manor. Just beyond the foyer had a series of sitting rooms, two dining rooms (one formal and one informal), a library, the kitchen, the main ballroom, and a smaller, secondary ballroom. Two wings branched out at either end of the main house, making the manor U shaped, containing around thirty rooms apiece, along with a large nursery in the west wing.

Each room boasted its own unique theme, anything from color to style, and a few had even been equipped with modern day bathrooms. Four bathrooms were placed on each floor to cover the rooms that were not.

The group arrived back at the library to be greeted by a plump, rosy-cheeked older woman. Jennifer made the introductions and explained that the housekeeper, Mrs. Bardou, had been seeing to the house for the last forty years along with her husband, who was the grounds keeper.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Hopkins." Turning, she looked at Serenity and Charles. "And what have we here? You two look famished. What do you say to some lunch, hmm?"

The two nodded eagerly. Looking up at the women Miss Bardou asked, "Would it be alright if I took the children down to the kitchen? I have some sandwiches and tea prepared, and it will give you to time to talk business."

"Of course, that will be fine Madame. You two behave yourselves." Anne replied as she took a seat in front of a large mahogany desk.

Miss Bardou opened the door and ushered them outside before turning back. "I will bring you some lunch just as soon as I've taken care of the children."

"Thank you Emma, that will be all." Jennifer stated as she took her seat behind the desk.

Bowing, Emma quickly closed the door and ushered her two charges toward the kitchen.

"Now that we're alone I'll give you the particulars I mentioned over the phone." Jennifer shuffled though some papers she pulled out of her briefcase, setting a few in front of Anne. "The grounds and manor have been well taken care of as you can see. The Bardou' family has been caretakers here since the original family occupied it. Along with them, there are four maids and two young men, who help out with the manor and grounds. It is, of course, your decision whether to keep them on. The manor has been kept up to date and as you have seen, boasts many modern features." Jennifer pulled out another paper and perused it before continuing. "Now if you will look at the documents in front of you, you will see the paper outlining the agreement put forth in the donation papers. All that the recent owner asks is that you keep Mr. and Mrs. Bardou on staff seeing as how they are as much a part of this estate as the manor itself, and promise to use the extra funds he is including, to be distributed every month, to keep the estate running. In essence, the manor will pretty much be taken care of, all you will need to worry about is any cable and phone lines you will need hooked up and keeping the food stocked. The Bardou's, and any other help you decide to keep, pay is also included in the monthly donations."

Putting down her papers, Jennifer looked up expectantly. "Now, is there anything you don't understand or that you were wondering about that I didn't cover?"

"Actually, there is one thing that's been bothering me. Why would the owner want to just give away all of this? I mean, don't get me wrong, I really appreciate this, for it will allow me to keep all of our kids in one place, but it just doesn't seem real I guess." Anne said as she looked about the room.

Sighing, Jennifer stood up and walked to the windows over looking the back garden. "Mr. Delacroix has lived in this house his entire life. After the Laroques were murdered in 1698 the estate and title was passed on to the Duke's younger brother, Antoine. My employer's ancestors have kept this estate thriving over the years. Unfortunately, the family has suffered greatly over the last three centuries; only one child is born from each marriage, and seeing as Mr. Delacroix never married he has no one to leave his family legacy to." She turned back to look at Anne. "In a way, I believe he is worried that his heritage will be lost in the passage of time, and is looking for a way to salvage what little is left."

"Well, then I guess I'd better not disappoint him. Let's make this official." Anne said, grinning.

"So, what are your names?" Mrs. Bardou asked as she set the sandwiches on the small table in the kitchen.

"I'm Charles and this is Serenity."

"Well, it's very nice to meet the two of you. Are you looking forward to moving in?"

Nodding their heads the youths packed into the lunch provided for them.

Turning to Serenity, Emma couldn't help but be taken aback at the beauty sitting before her. With hair a light blond, with even lighter highlights, and crystal blue eyes she had an ethereal look to her. She seemed fragile too. "You don't talk much do you dear?" she asked her.

"Sere doesn't talk at all ma'am. At least she hasn't in around four years. Though I would guess she could if she really wanted to." Charles explained as he grabbed for another sandwich.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear. I didn't mean to offend you." Emma said quickly as Serenity shook her head.

"It's fine Ma'am. Serenity doesn't blame anyone for being curious." Charles paused as Serenity used sign language. "She says it's no big deal." Pause. "She also asks if you would mind showing her to the restroom. Nature calls!" he finished on a laugh, earning a playful slap from Serenity.

"Of course, dear. It's right this way."

Leading the way down the hall, Emma pointed to the second door along a narrow hallway. "Right through there, and when you're though the kitchen is right through these doors over here."

Serenity nodded her thanks before entering the door.

"Alright, I believe that covers everything. Now remember, if there is anything you do not want in the manor make sure to notify me so that I can have it sent to the British Museum. Congratulations, Miss Hopkins, you are now the proud owner of Laroque Estate." Jennifer said as they shook hands.

"Ah, good, so it's all settled then?" came a voice from the doorway.

"Mr. Delacroix! I didn't know you would be joining us." Jennifer exclaimed as she rushed to his side to assist him to a chair.

"Yes, well, I thought it would be nice to meet Miss Hopkins. It's not everyday an old man gives away his home, and I wanted to make sure everything was going smoothly."

Extending her hand, Anne smiled at the man. "It's an honor to meet you, sir. I must say that your donation will help out a lot of homeless children."

"Glad to hear it! I had thought of donating the estate to the museum, but decided it would be put to better use in this capacity. It has been centuries since this house was filled with life, and what better way to remedy that then to fill it with children?"

"You are correct, sir. At the moment, we have exactly seventy-eight children in our care along with twenty teachers, a cook, and me. With the manor we will now be able to keep the children together in one spot instead of having to foster them out." Anne explained as she retook her seat.

"Good, good; now tell me how you like the manor. I'm sure Jenny here has already told you that anything you don't want will be removed for you and that I plan to make monthly donations for the upkeep."

"Yes, she did and I was thinking that most of the artifacts could be moved to the smaller ballroom and put on display, so that the children can learn more about your heritage and the manor past." Pausing Anne looked about again. "I would hate to see all the history in the place go to waste. Seeing as how we follow the same curriculum as any boarding school, I'm sure our history teacher would enjoy having pieces to show the kids instead of merely pictures."

Sighing happily, Mr. Delacroix turned to study the fireplace. "Yes, there is much history here. Sometimes, it feels as if the ghosts of the past still remain, moving within the very heart of this place."

A commotion in the hall brought everyone's eyes to the door. A second later Charles burst through followed by an out of breath Miss Bardou.

Charles was the first to recover. "Miss Anne! Serenity is missing!"

There is the first chapter! I know it's a little short, but the next one will be longer I promise! Special thanks go out to my editor SerenitySparrow. The next chapter will be out in a few days. R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Just to let you know, I have a poll up on my profile. I am trying to find out which of my stories you would like me to concentrate on. You can pick two of the three and I would really appreciate your opinion.

"Hi" – normal speech

"**Hi**" – sign language (only Serenity uses this)

'_Hi_' - thoughts

"Flames of the Soul"

By: LunaBell

Recap:

_A commotion in the hall brought everyone's eyes to the door. A second later Charles burst through followed by an out of breath Miss Bardou. _

_Charles was the first to recover. "Miss Anne! Serenity is missing!" _

Serenity, unaware of the commotion she was causing, continued down the dimly lit corridor she was presently following. When she left the restroom, she had intended to rejoin the others in the kitchen, but then she had heard the voices.

Following the sound, she uncovered what appeared to be a servant's stairwell leading to the next floor. She soon found herself in the west wing and stopped to listen. It sounded like four, maybe five, men. Whoever it was, they seemed to be having some kind of argument. Moving forward, she turned a corner and came to a stop. The noise was coming from a room four doors down on her right.

Serenity moved silently forward until she stood directly outside the room. There were definitely five men. Pressing her ear to the door, she was able to make out pieces of the conversation. It seemed that not everyone was happy with the thought of new occupants. Gathering her courage, Serenity knocked lightly.

All fell quiet.

Serenity gently turned the doorknob and entered – to find the room completely empty. She looked around just to be sure. Nothing. She was sure someone had been in here. Looking about, she tried to find a TV or radio, anything that would have accounted for the voices she had heard, but saw none.

It was a few minutes before she realized that she was standing in what appeared to be a private library. She wandered over to the desk, littered with dust and debris, and glanced at the documents scattered about. A few were bills of sale on a few thoroughbred horses, while others looked to be correspondence, invitations and detailed account logs; but it was the dates on the age colored papers that caught her attention. They were dated in the late 1600s! Could it be possible this had been the private library of the Duke himself?

Serenity edged away from the desk, feeling like she had intruded on the Duke's privacy. There had to be a reason no one had touched these papers and, taking another look around, she realized that dust covered every surface. It was quite possible no one had even entered the room since his death.

Serenity was startled by a sound coming from behind her. She looked anxiously in the direction the noise had originated from and noticed a door standing slightly ajar. Pushing it open, she hesitated on the threshold. The room beyond seemed cavernous with only a few streamers of light escaping through the covered windows.

"I see you've found Endymion's rooms. Fancy that."

Serenity screeched as she turned around holding her chest as her heart attempted to leap out of her throat. Whatever she had expected to find, it certainly wasn't a cheerful looking old man leaning heavily against a cane.

"I'm guessing you're the young lady everyone is looking for. I am Christophe Antoine Delacroix and you must be Serenity. It is a pleasure milady." He said grinning from ear to ear.

Nodding, she stood anxiously waiting for the scolding she was sure to receive. She watched as the man moved back into the library, sitting down in one of the chairs before the fireplace. Beckoning her forward, Mr. Delacroix asked her to stand before him in the light. "My eyes are not what they used to be," he explained with a grin

Serenity watched his grey eyes, glistening with knowledge, look her over before he finally asked her to take a seat. "It's a very elegant room, don't you think? This library and the bedroom beyond belonged to Prince Endymion, son of the original Duke Dominic Laroque." He motioned to the portrait above the mantel. "That would be the prince there, along with his four generals. Would you like to hear about them?"

Serenity nodded eagerly as she stared at the handsome men depicted above the fireplace. Two of the men were blond, one with green eyes and the other grey; another was brunette with matching brown eyes, while the tallest of the group had blue eyes and striking white-blond hair. Though to be honest, none of the others came close to the prince. He stood just an inch shorter than the white haired man did, with dark blue eyes, hair so black it almost looked blue, and a body made to perfection.

He was every young girl's dream.

Grinning knowingly, Mr. Delacroix started his story. "Well, Endymion, being related to King Louis XIV of France, was a prince in his own right. The four men with him were his personal guard, but also his closest friends. Kunzite, the white haired man, was his first in command, and Jadeite, his second. The other two were Nephrite and Zoicite." He said pointing to each respectably. "They were all present during the siege and died with honor, protecting their prince.

"It was quite a blow to the king to find his favored niece and her family murdered. It was said, the king had taken quite a liking to Endymion and his sister, Genevieve, and had intended for them to join his court. The king offered a reward for any information on the ones responsible, but nothing was ever found. All the servants in residence had gone missing, never to return, and no one seemed to have any idea what had happened. Everything pertaining to the massacre was shrouded in mystery. The only servant not there at the time was Marlow Bardou, the head butler, for he had been visiting his sick sister. He was the one who found the bodies and alerted the authorities."

Pausing for breath, he looked to Serenity to gauge her reaction and was pleased to see her rapt expression.

It was at that moment that the others found them. Anne immediately launched into a lecture of responsibility and staying where one is put, while Charles, Jennifer, and Mrs. Bardou sat to catch their breaths. They had all been worried about her.

It was not until their breathing calmed that Jennifer and Emma realized what room they were in. "My goodness! These are the prince's personal chambers. It's been almost three centuries since this room was entered," Emma commented as she looked about.

"Yes, it seems that it is finally time for someone new to occupy the space," Mr. Delacroix replied before looking toward Miss Anne. "If it wouldn't be too much trouble, I would like to request that these rooms go to Serenity. They have been inaccessible for centuries, and for Serenity to be able to enter is proof enough for me that she was meant to have them."

Everyone was startled when Serenity let out a joyful screech then launched herself at the older man to give him an enthusiastic hug.

"Well, it looks like Serenity is happy with the arrangement. What do you say, Miss Hopkins?" His grin was full as he patted the enthusiastic teen's back.

Anne looked from the usually quiet Serenity to the smiling Mr. Delacroix, before nodding her agreement. "Yes, I believe Serenity deserves to be rewarded for her good conduct and grades. Moreover, if anyone deserves his or her own library it is Sere. I've never known another child who liked to read as much as she – besides Ami that is." She smiled when she received a hug from the blond.

"Well, I guess these two and I should be going. We have a long drive ahead of us and I want to start getting everyone ready for the move," Anne said, shaking the others' hands.

"I'll be sure to have everything ready for your arrival by next week," Jennifer stated as they entered the foyer. "We'll get together around Wednesday to figure out what to keep and what not."

"That sounds perfect. Thank you again Mr. Delacroix. This is going to help out so many children." Anne gushed as she shook his hand again.

He turned slightly to look at the children standing near the door before saying, "It is my pleasure. However, I hope to come by and visit while I am still able. I must admit I've taken a liking to young Serenity." He paused. "I imagine if I had been blessed with a daughter she would have been just like her."

Anne smiled as she, too, looked towards her charges. "She is special, I'll admit. I have never met another girl with her strength of character or heart. She has been a blessing to me, and when she turns eighteen I plan to offer her a job."

They stood for a few minutes lost in thought before Mr. Delacroix broke the silence.

"Well, do be careful on your way home, and let Jennifer know of any other questions you may have later." He pulled on his gloves as he motioned them to the door.

Anne, Charles, and Serenity were seated in their car and pulling out of the gate moments later.

The remaining group on the porch was soon joined by another man.

"So, how did it go?" he asked, watching as the car moved though the gate.

"I'm not sure exactly. It would seem that the spirits in this place are unsettled, Evard." Emma paused to look at her husband. "The young girl entered Endymion's private chambers."

Evard looked surprised as he once again looked to the swiftly retreating car. "But no one has been able to enter his rooms in centuries. The door doesn't even possess a knob."

"It does now, my old friend," Mr. Delacroix announced with a grin.

Everyone watched as he made his way to his limo. Evard looked to the others before calling out, "Milord, do you think it is a good idea to allow these people to move here? What about the disturbances?"

Mr. Delacroix looked up at the manor he had called home for the whole of his life, before returning his attention to his employees. "Yes, I do. Perhaps new life is what this place needs to shake off the memories of the past." He looked to the manor once more. "Perhaps it's what _they_ need to move on."

With a final wave, Mr. Delacroix proceeded to his limo as his chauffeur held open the door. Minutes later, the luxury vehicle pulled away.

"Well then, it looks like we have much to do before the new masters take up residence," Emma announced, leading the way back inside.

Jennifer nodded her agreement. "Yes, and I'm sure you'll be happy to know Miss Anne has decided to keep you and the others on full time."

"Well, how lovely! I was worried she would have no need of us and send us packing." Emma clapped with glee.

The sound of a cell phone broke into the conversation. Jennifer fished though her purse trying to locate the noisy electronic. Finding it, she quickly answered. After a few nods and murmurs to the affirmative, she ended the call and looked to the Bardous.

"It would seem that I have some shopping to do. Would you like to join me Emma?" she asked while removing her keys from her purse.

Emma nodded before giving her husband a kiss on the cheek.

"So, what are we shopping for?" Emma asked as they pulled onto the main road beyond the gates.

Jennifer checked her palm pilot before answering. "It looks like our employer has found something new to fill his time. He has decided to set up Serenity's rooms with everything a young girl could want: TV, DVD player, computer, new bed covers, anything to make the rooms more comfortable. He also found out, though only the Lord knows how, that she has four very close friends whom he wishes to take over the general's rooms. We're to buy things for them as well."

"I knew he'd take a liking to her. There is something about that girl…" Emma trailed off as she watched the passing countryside.

"I agree." She paused to make sure she had the older woman's attention. "He gave me each girl's favorite color and interest. How does he find out these things?!"

Emma laughed at her friend's aggravated frown.

The conversation was upbeat for the rest of the ride as they talked over what they should buy for each girl.

Upon reaching the department store, the two women acted like children in a candy shop. It took nearly five hours for them to pick out everything and arrange to have it delivered to the manor the next day. Among their purchases were two bunk beds, five Apple computers, each the future owner's favorite color; a set of thirty-seven inch plasma TVs, five bed sets, and two DVD players.

Emma let out a sigh as they finally collapsed into two plush chairs in one of the Manor's many sitting rooms. "I think the girls will be happy with our choices."

"They better! I just spent more money than I want to mention." Jennifer said in a huff.

"Think of it this way: these girls have probably never had many things to call their own. What we just bought for them, more than likely, is going to be the first _new_ things that they have ever had. It's going to make them extremely happy." Emma said while patting Jennifer's hand in sympathy.

Jennifer grinned. "You're right, I don't know what I was thinking. I guess I'm just tired."

"Go home, dear. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow and you'll need your sleep."

Sighing, Jennifer levered herself out of the chair and nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow then, Emma."

"Be safe, Jen."

Alright, everyone, there you have it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. REVIEWS!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys

Hey guys! Here is the third chapter. Hope you enjoy!

"Flames of the Soul"

By: LunaBell

It was about seven in the morning when four school buses pulled up in front of Laroque Manor four months after the original visit. The air practically sizzled with excitement as the children and teachers disembarked and got their first real look at their new home.

Miss Anne walked to the door before turning and getting everyone's attention. "Alright, everyone, I need you to collect your bags and possessions and meet me in the foyer. There, we will call you by name and give you a copy of the manor's floor plan. The copy that you are given will show you which bedroom is to be yours and which bathrooms you are allowed to use. Any room that is shaded is off limits to students and no one, I repeat, _no one_ may switch rooms. Once you receive your map you are dismissed to find your rooms."

When Miss Anne finished she turned to the house staff and explained what she expected to be done for the day.

"Miss Anne? Would you mind if I took Serenity and her friends to their rooms? As you already know, my employer has arranged for their rooms and I would like to make sure everything is acceptable before I head out," Jennifer mentioned as she took up position beside her.

Looking to the crowd, Anne caught sight of the small group of friends as they gathered their belongings. "Yes, Jennifer, that would be fine. Let me collect them; I'll have them meet you in the library. Oh and here are their copies of the floor plans," she said, handing them over.

The girls chattered excitedly as they made their way to the library.

"So, Sere, it looks like you made a good impression on the former owner," Ami commented as she led the others through the house.

"Yeah! The four of us get to room together and you get the suite right next to us!" Lita exclaimed.

Brushing a strand of blond hair from her eyes, Mina added, "And don't forget we get our own bathrooms. We don't have to share with all the other kids."

"Well, actually we four will share a bathroom. Serenity is the only one with one to herself."

"Why did you have to deflate my bubble, Ami?" Mina asked accusingly.

Rei, always a voice of reason, shook her head as she walked beside Serenity. "I think you meant 'burst' your bubble, Mina, and even if we do have to share a bathroom among us four, it's still better than if we had to share it with fifteen other girls."

Sighing, Mina looked over her shoulder to comment, when she noticed that Serenity had stopped a few yards behind them. "Hey, Sere, what are you doing?"

Rei and the others stopped at Mina's question as they too noticed that their friend was no longer with them. They all stared at their friend as she looked toward the ceiling, as if listening to something above. Rei approached Serenity carefully as she listened for any sound, but not surprisingly heard nothing.

"Do you hear something, Sere?" she asked as she walked closer to her.

Sere nodded as she pointed to the ceiling before looking to Rei. "**Can't you hear them arguing?**"

Shaking her head Rei watched fear cross Serenity's face before grasping her hand and pulling her toward the others. "It's probably just some of the household staff. There is nothing to be worried about," she said in a calming voice.

"This is an old house guys. It would only be natural for… " Lita started before being silenced by Rei's glare. Clearing her throat, she asked instead, "Where is that library, Ami? It feels like we've been walking for ages."

"Straight ahead."

As they entered the room, both Jennifer and Emma greeted them.

"Hello, ladies. First off, I would like to welcome you to Laroque Manor. My name is Jennifer Jacobs and this is Mrs. Emma Bardou, the housekeeper. We have already met Serenity so would the rest of you mind introducing yourselves?"

Mina was the first to step forward, obviously the spokesperson for the group. "My name is Mina Delyle, I'm the eldest."

The raven-haired beauty was next, "Rei Hino."

"Ami Anderson. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Both women smiled at her politeness before turning to the tall brunette. "And your name dear?" Emma asked.

"Lita Russell."

"Well, now that we know each other's names, why don't we go check out your new rooms, huh?" Jennifer asked as she motioned the girls to follow her.

Ten minutes later, Jennifer stopped in front of the generals' rooms. With a dramatic flare, she swung the large door open, "Welcome to your new suite ladies."

The group of girls were shocked as they entered the room. There was a large sitting area to their left complete with couch, lazy boy chair, coffee table, plasma TV, gaming systems, DVD player, and a large collection of DVDs. To the right were two sets of bunk beds spread along the wall, with a dresser on each side and a huge walk-in closet in the center, while the back wall held four computer desks with their own computers and accessories. The door on the far left obviously led to the bathroom.

"I hope you are happy with our selections. We had been given your favorite colors and picked everything to match; though we weren't sure how you would like to do the sleeping arrangements so we left the bed sets in the closet between the beds so that you could decide," Emma explained as she watched the girls take in the room.

"This is awesome!" Mina exclaimed as she flung herself across one of the beds.

"You really shouldn't have gone to all this trouble."

Jennifer smiled at Ami. "It was no trouble at all. Mr. Delacroix took quite a liking to your friend and decided that you all deserved to be comfortable here. We also purchased enough computers for a new computer lab for the other children, along with new beds and TVs.

"Well, Mrs. Emma will stay to help you girls get set up. Serenity, would you like to go see your rooms now?" she asked.

Serenity nodded before waving to her friends and following her to the next room.

She could not believe her eyes.

Everything had been cleaned and the desk now sported a pink Apple computer. The books were still there but it seemed that more had been added, as there were no empty spaces to be found along the shelves. Serenity hurried to the bedroom door and peaked inside. She squealed with joy as she looked about.

The large bed still sat against the back wall, but it know sported a pristine white satin comforter and canopy and was flanked on both sides by bedside tables, adorned with matching lamps. Along the right wall, a plasma TV now hung above the large fireplace and was perfectly viewable from the lovely antique love seat that sat across from it. Two chaise lounges sat cattycornered to the love seat, making a half circle around the fireplace with a coffee table in its center. As in the other room, there was an array of game consoles, a DVD player, and a mountain of DVDs. A large vanity sat in front of the bay windows to the left.

"Your bathroom is through the door to the right." Jennifer said.

Not wasting any time, Serenity sprinted over and pulled the door open. It was beautiful! A large, Tuscan looking shower took up the complete left side, while an antique tub sat long the right with the toilet and double sinks lining the back wall.

"The shower was originally an outdated sauna but I think you'll like the renovations that were done to it over the last few weeks," Jennifer explained as Sere went to investigate.

"It now has a waterfall shower over head but can still be used as a sauna which is why we left the built in benches intact. You can work the controls for both the shower and sauna from here." She indicated the control panel in the wall. "I'm sure you'll have no problems."

Jennifer was taken by surprise when the young girl turned about and embraced her. Laughing at her spontaneous action she quickly hugged her back.

"I take it you like it?" she asked.

Serenity pulled back with a blush before mouthing, "**I **_**love**_** it.**"

"I'm glad."

"Can you guys believe this? It's almost like a fairytale!" Mina exclaimed as she lay on her bed.

The girls had chosen to put Rei and Ami in one set of bunk beds while Mina and Lita took the other. Having chosen their beds, they made quick work of making them and then putting their belongings away. Emma had left ten minutes ago to start making lunch and had promised to have a tray sent up for them.

"Yeah, this is great! Mrs. Emma even said I could help out in the kitchen if Miss Anne says its okay," Lita commented as she flipped though the channels on their new TV.

Sighing, Rei sat down in the lazy boy and closed her eyes.

Ami, from her position at the back of the room, stopped messing with her computer and looked toward her raven-haired friend. "What's the matter, Rei?"

"I'm not sure. I'm a little worried about Sere."

This caught the other girls' attention.

"Have you felt something?" Lita asked.

"I feel something, that's for sure, but I can't tell what it is. Unfortunately, I'm not as tuned in to the spirit world as I'd like to be. I just have a strange feeling, kind of like I'm being watched," Rei finished explaining as she looked to her friends.

Mina rubbed her arms as she looked around. "Alright, Rei, you are officially creeping me out. Can we talk about something else?"

"Do you think Sere has noticed anything?" Lita wondered.

Ami nodded as she looked back to Rei. "She did say she heard arguing when none of us did. Perhaps there is more to this place than meets the eye."

"Yes, and remember that story she told us. If people really were murdered here it stands to reason that some of the spirits might not have moved on."

Mina threw a pillow at Rei. "That's enough talk about murder and spirits if you please, and need I remind you what happened last time Sere got close to a spirit? She nearly flipped out! It was bad enough with Marissa, but now every unhappy spirit feels the need to bother her. She doesn't like seeing them."

"That may be true, but she can't hide from them. She is a necromancer. Spirits are naturally drawn to her light. Think of her as the moon in the middle of a black, starless sky. They can't help but see her."

"Be that as it may, Rei, I have to agree with Mina on this one. Serenity doesn't talk anymore due to what happened to Marissa. Now she is seeing all these others . . . I'm just worried that it might cause more harm than good," Lita said pointedly.

Rei simply shrugged before saying, "Well, we can't stop them if they are here. I guess the only thing we can do is try to be there for her if it does happen."

Nothing was said for a few minutes as each contemplated what to do. It was the silence Serenity noticed when she entered the room; well, that and the glum looks on her friends' faces.

Serenity let out a giggle as she slammed the door and watched the girls jump.

"Jesus, Sere! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" exclaimed Mina as she collapsed dramatically onto her bed.

Ami shook her head as she went back to the computer. "I don't think it's possible for a seventeen year old to have a heart attack from a little surprise."

Mina mimicked her in a low voice before replying, "Thank you, Dr. Anderson."

"So, Serenity, how do you like your room?" Rei asked.

"**It's amazing! You guys have to check out the sauna," **Serenity replied, motioning the others to follow.

"You have a _SAUNA_?! Man are you lucky," Lita exclaimed as she bolted out of the room ahead of the others.

Rei waited until the others had entered Serenity's room before asking, "Sere, do you think there are spirits here?"

Serenity paused as she looked back at her friend. Sighing, she nodded her head before motioning her friend into her study.

Rei walked in and could hear her friends exclaiming over the bedroom and bathroom through the connecting door. As she looked about her, the portrait above the mantel caught her eye.

Moving closer, she reached out to touch the base of the frame. It was like fire! Emotions: anger, compassion, jealousy, love, hate, friendship, and betrayal; all of these seemed to pour into her making her head ache and vision blur. She lurched back, attempting to put some distance between herself and the object.

Serenity caught her as she collapsed, for once hating the voice that refused to call to her other friends for help. She led Rei to the couch in front of the fireplace before asking what happened, though being anxious caused her to speak too fast.

"Slow down, Sere, I can't make out what you're saying," Rei said in a faint voice as she tried to get her breathing under control.

"**What happened?! Did you feel something? Are you alright?" **Serenity asked as she watched her friend nervously.

Rei sighed as she looked back toward the portrait. "Yeah, I felt a lot of emotion, and it wasn't all good. Whatever happened here has left these feelings behind. Though it's funny that I only felt them when I touched the picture-" She trailed off in thought.

"**Do you think those men had anything to do with what happened?" **

Rei shook her head slowly. "I believe the darker feelings were more pointed toward the people in the picture then coming from them. Perhaps the feelings of love and friendship were already ingrained in the picture due to the men's closeness and the negative attached itself to that."Sighing, she shook her head again. "I'm not sure. Am I even making any sense?"

Serenity grinned playfully, **"Not at all, but then you never make a lot of sense."**

"Ha, ha, very funny. So, have you seen anything?"

"**Not yet, but I feel as if someone is watching me. I'm just not sure why they aren't coming forward." **She shrugged her shoulders in a nonchalant manner.

"Perhaps they aren't sure whether or not you're here to help them or harm them. You have to understand that you are probably the first person they have seen clearly since their deaths," Rei explained.

Serenity looked thoughtfully toward the portrait. She had been seeing spirits, or ghosts as most people called them, for quite a few years now. Though she still had not become used to them, they didn't alarm her as much as they used to.

"**I guess I should try to be more open. Allow them to see that I only wish to help if I can."** She looked at Rei before adding, **"Hopefully they will show themselves soon. I don't like the feeling of being watched by a group of men, and not being able to see where they are." **

Rei chuckled as she stood. "I have to agree with you on that one. Well, I guess we should join the girls. I wouldn't be surprised if Mina and Lita talked Ami into trying out the sauna in their underwear."

Serenity grinned as she motioned for Rei to precede her, but just as she was about to follow she felt a slight chill run down her back. Turning, she could have sworn she fleetly saw five figures, lounging about the sitting area before the fire, but just as quickly, they were gone.

"Sere! You have got to try this thing, it's so awesome!"

Giving the room one last look, she quickly followed Mina's voice toward the bathroom.


End file.
